Phoenix
by sly foxes
Summary: This is a reallllllly long story. Read or not read that's your choice . Anyways, thanks for the people who reads this. This is a story of a group of adventurers in the land and the Empire of Jupiter, led by Emperor King. The story starts by following Carla, the Cleric's past. The group led by Ray, met trouble, friends, and challenges on their path of becoming the strongest.
1. Chapter 1 : Potato Girl

**Chapter 1 : Tomato Girl**

The camera is sorting a clear blue sky, slowly going down to see a blue haired girl's back, harvesting some potatoes from the ground. The camera is now sorting the left side of the girl's upper body.

POV

 _My name is Carla Maryland_ "Fuah". Lifting a basket full of vegetables and fruits. _I lived in Rovex Village, a really, really beautiful village filled with kind person all sorts of kind person._ "Already leaving, Carla-chan?" a fat old lady asks "Yes, Aldrige-baasan.". _"This should be good enough." Villagers here really liked me, I don't know why though._ "Carla-chan, can you help me lift these up? My bones is not as it used to be." an old guy requests "Sure thing, Jiang-jissan!". "And that's the last of them." "Thank you, Carla-chan." "No problem, jissan!"

 _I'm an orphan. I was raised by the headman of this village. He said someone left me in front of his door, and he have been raising me until this day._ _"_ _Ah… it so hot today…"_ _And I'm fifteen years old now. And it was one day after the headman pick me up, a body was found, a lady, with a blue hair. I less care about it but I can't stop thinking about it._

"Obaa-san, how much is this salmon?" "It's fifty silver each, Carla-chan." "Two then!" _I, uh…_ "Thanks, obaa-san!" _I can't think of how much warmth I felt around them. They took care of me so much I, *sob* I don't know how to repair them._

"I'm home, headman!" "Ah… Carla-chan, you know you don't have to do this every morning, especially on harvest day, and it's already dusk." "It's the less I can think of repaying your kindness, headman!" _This is the headman. He always carries stick to hold on his bent body. His beard is quiet long, and curly._

"Where is she?" _I asked,_ "She have been waiting for you." _the headman replies._ "I'm hooooomeeee!" _I screamed loudly, suddenly there is a sound of someone running on this wooden floor._ *drap, drap, drap. _It's_ "Welcome hoooomeee!" _Aisha, the headman's one and only blood related daughter._ "Mmh, you're really heavy now, Aisha!" _Oh, I didn't tell you? Well…_

 _The headman had a wife when he got me, and she died after giving birth to Aisha. That was, six years ago. Oh? No, no, no, no. The headman is not *old*. I bet you think he's old with his appearance. He is only 39 years old. Hehehe._

"You really worried me, Carla!" _Aisha complaints,_ "Hey, I've been doing this since before you're born." _I replied whilst putting her down from our hug._ "Whatever, let's play!" _She persuades._ "A-Aisha…" "No, no, Aisha. It's already dark, and your sister should have a bath." _the headman forbids Aisha._

"But, dad!" _Aisha complaints,_ "Hey, we can have more fun tomorrow. For now, I'm really, I mean really tired Aisha." _I persuades,_ "But, I've been missing you all day long." _Aisha said whilst starting to cry._ "*Chuckles, I'll tell you what, for today's redemption, we'll have fun all day long, how's that sound?" _I suggests while wiping her tears,_ "*Sob, Promise?" "Yes, I promise."

"Yaaay! All day loooong!" _Aisha screamed, replied with my smile._ The headman is seen smiling after their conversation.

*Squeak. "Haah.." " _A hot water bath after today's occasion is really nice._ " _I think._ The camera slowly goes up, sorting a window and a clear sky with stars shining brightly. " _Today is… really peaceful." I hope it … could last longer._ _  
_End POV

*Chit, chit. The sound of birds singing as a new day and a new start begins for Carla Maryland. The camera is sorting the two birds flying away to the blue sky, and slowly sorting the window to Carla's room. Now sorting her beautiful face as she woke up, showing her green eyes. The girl looking at her room's window viewing a beautiful sight of mountains, river and trees.

" _It's a beginning of a new day and a new start for me._ " Yeah, that's what I said in my first sentence. " _Well, might as well wake her up!_ " That's my next… NEVERMIND!

The blue haired girl slowly approaching her door, and opening it *creak. And then she trips. *Bugh!

"Ow ow ow… What did I trip on? A hole?" " _That's new. We surely have termite problem now._ " That's what **she** thinks. Anyway, POV starting now, I really hate it. But luckily this POV will last for only a while. Your turn, Carla! ^_^

Carla's POV

 _The narrator sucks_ (hey I hear that!). _Now where was I, oh yeah._

 _I got up and start to walk to the next room, Aisha's room. Opening the door_ (Hey, she copied me, btw I'm the narrator :D) *squeak. "Wakey wakey, sunshine! It's the day we got to spend on ourselves!" _I said while the camera is sorting on Aisha's messed up sleep._ "Uh… Five more minutes…" _She complaints._ "Alright, I guess we call it a day!" _I replied while leaving the room, as the camera sorting on her opened room. The camera then sorted Aisha's face waking up in surprise._ "NO!" _She yelled at me and then the camera sorted my cynical smiling face._

(My turn!) The camera sorted a blue sky on the back of hill.

( _My turn_ ) "Come on, Carla! Faster faster!" _Aisha demands,_ "I *hosh… can't *hosh… It's a *hosh steep hill" _I complaint and sitting down as tiresome takeover my body._ "Oh come on, look! We almost there!" "*Hosh Alright…" _I got up._

 _The camera is sorting the front of the hill, which is actually a cliff heading straight to the sea._ "Woah, it's not that awesome." "Oh come on! Isn't this beautiful enough for you?" _Aisha complaint. I tap her brown haired head and said,_ "Beautiful or not, we've spend our time together, right?" _The camera is sorting my face and starting to sorts her cute face right after 'we've spend'._ "Now let's go back to the village and have fun there." _The camera sorting both of us, and sorts her face again as she said_ "Yeah!"

 _We've returned to the village, and then we heard two men yelling. As we head to where the noise are, we saw two men wearing some kind of armor and holding a spear, yelling at a woman._

"Unless you don't want to be punish!" _One of the men warns the woman._ "Yeah, so pay it quickly!" "I currently don't have any…" "Don't shit with me!" "Kyaah!" _One of them is hitting the woman's body with tip of the spear, the one that doesn't have a blade on it. I look around me, and the people only sitting back and watching it. I looked at Aisha and she moved her lips saying : 'Go get 'em'._

 _My body moved, straight to that woman. I stretched my hands, saying_ "Stop!" . _The three of them –the two men and the women– surprised at what I've done, the whole villagers is surprised._ "What?!" "Don't you know who we are, kid?" "No I don't know! And even if I know I won't let you hurt her!" _I yelled._ "Haah?!" "Why you little!" _The two 'guard' said, respectively._ "S-stop! Don't hurt her! She don't know anything so please!" _It was the voice of the headman._

End POV

"Carla! Get away from there, they are.." The headman's sentence was cut as the two guards yelled, "Get away now! Or do you want to be punish!" respectively. "No! I won't! Once my mind is decided I won't throw it away that easily!" Carla yelled with anger, and then she looked to the headman "And besides, It's the less I could think of to repay them." "Huuh?!" "Because you have a beautiful face, I'm warning you one more time, kid. Get, a-way!" The guard warns. "No I won't!"

"One more time kid, one more time…!" One of the guard warned her 'again' as the mood starting to get to him. "I… Said… NO!" Carla yelled, "Guh!". A sudden shockwave came in front of the blue haired girl, throwing both of the guards, rendering them knocked down. "Agh!" "Ack!" the guard said in pain.

Everybody is stunned about what just happened. Carla opened her eyes, and said "E-eh? W-what just happened?" she looked around out of confusion. "Ho-how dare you!" "You piece of shit! You'll pay for this!" The guards said respectively as one of them stands up. The girl's brain hamster started running, and *ding "Hah" Carla startled, and continued "Y-yeah? Well come at me if you want some more of that!" Carla warned the guards. "Guh! Wh-whatever!" "We're reporting this!" The guards then leaved the village on their horses.

"Fuuh…" Carla relieved, and she turned back "Are you alright?" while reaching her hand. "Y-yes…" The blonde woman takes Carla's hand, "Um… Thank you…" she appreciates Carla's help. "No problem!" Carla replied with a smile.

The camera focused on the headman, "Headman…" someone whispers to him as they nodded to each other. *Ending song starts : Accel World Ending 2, Unite. "Carla! Aisha! Come!" "Y-yes!" The camera slowly goes up, viewing two birds flying through the blue sky.

Ending lyrics :  
Nobashita te to risou wa tooku  
Aoginagara nanimo tsukamenai mama  
Sagashimotomete ita kotae wo  
Okizari ni shite minai furi wo shite ita

Hitorikiri datta watashi wa  
Mirai no imi wo machigaete ita  
Hitei shitemo

Kimi no ude wa atatakai yo zenbu  
Hontou no ai hontou no yasashisa dakara  
Kimi no ishi ni kogareru no mo zenbu  
Hontou no omoi hontou no tsuyosa dakara  
Kono kimochi wo tsutaetai

Preview on next chapter :  
"My liege, there are two patrol guards demanding to see you. They have something to report. They say it's urgent" "Send them in"  
"The Emperor has called upon you, guards!"

The story continues…


	2. Chapter 2 : The Girl's Destiny

**Chapter 2 : The Girl's Destiny**

Opening song starts : Shirogane no Ishi : Argevollen Opening, Tough Intention.

Opening song lyrics :  
Kono takaki mubou no kuu de itsuka  
Kono ishi wa hiza o tateru

Wow oh oh Wow oh oh  
Wow oh oh Break up foreordination

Fake… ano hi wa nakama ka  
Susumubeki wa yami ka  
Knife tsukitasete saki ni  
Shoutai no mienu kanjou

-ima wa mada koko de owarenai-  
naraba ikiru junbi o shiro yo

Uzutakaku tsumiageteku netsujou  
Omotai ni kimatten darou (wake up your tough intention)  
'Mijuku da' to warau ga iisa senjou  
Hitotsuzutsu tashikamete yaru kara… kakattekoi!

Wow oh oh Wow oh oh  
Wow oh oh break up foreordination  
Wow oh oh

It's the start of morning. The sun rises from the east coast with a group of seagulls flying over the sea. It is now turned into a busy town filled with traders, sellers, and buyers. The camera slightly moved up, viewing a majestic castle over the busyness.

It is now sorting the back of a shaggy brown haired man, wearing a cape with a shape of a "Grand Cross", with his hands behind his back. Then, the sound of footsteps slightly approaches him through the room *tap, tap, tap. The camera is zooming out as the footsteps getting louder and louder, viewing a six stairs, and beside that man, a throne. The footstep is getting louder and …*tap. It is a man.

"My liege," The man said as he kneels. And then he got up, "… There are two patrol guards demanding to see you." The camera viewed the man's body, showing up a knight's outfit, a cape tied to his right shoulder, his shining long silver hair left hanging on his left shoulder tied with a rubber, and his eyes are closed with his glasses reflecting light in the dark room. "They have something to report," the camera now showing off the both of them with staircase being their border, "… They say it's an urgent matter." It is silence for a short while, and "Send them in" the brown haired man 'starts' and ends the talk with his heavy voice. "Yes." The silver haired man replied.

Viewing a gate opened and light started shining brightly from the outside, with "Please! Let us in! It's really important!" "We need to see the Emperor!" a voice of two men yelling started low and getting louder. The two men yelled at an unyielding guard and kept yelling until…

"The Emperor has called upon you guards! Come!" It is the silver haired man. The two guards were startled and quickly sprint inside the castle, leaving the man behind. The view is now inside the dark room, where the supposedly 'Emperor' is to be. "My liege!" the two guards said respectively, kneeling down "We-we have a report to you!" "Y-yes!" and getting up. The 'Emperor' turned around and, "Talk…" with his eyes is censored by his hair's shadow. The two men startled, "W-well…"

 _A while ago, in the headman's house…_

The camera's viewing the headman closing his eyes and Aisha. Then the camera is viewing a nervous Carla. This repeats for 2 more time as Carla getting nervous each repeating. The camera stopped and viewed the old man, "Carla… I think it's time we talk…"

"Blue haired girl?" The Emperor seems startled after the two guards explained what happened, "Yes!" the two guards replied. The Emperor smiled saying, "I see…" then followed by the silver haired man approaching the room. "My liege," bowed, "it's time to send counterattack." the silver haired man said. "Yeah." He jumped across the room right behind the silver haired man whilst the latter backing his hand. "As for the both of you," The Emperor turned his head looking the both guards, "I'll lend you the chevaliers and I want you to capture that girl, alive." Demand the Emperor. "Yes!"

 _Back at Rovex Village…_

" _I don't understand,_ " Thinks Carla, walking through the road with a sad face, 'Flashback' : _"Carla, I don't have a wife nor a daughter…" the old man said, "Eh? Then, who's that? Isn't Aisha's your daughter?" Carla confused, "No Carla, I'm just a body manifestation of a baby who died, six years ago." 'Aisha' replied. "Wh-what are you talking about? If you're not Aisha then… then …" Carla got up, "Your wife! I saw your wife! I saw her giving birth to Aisha!" Carla refused to believe, the old man slightly bowed his head as 'Aisha' looks at him. "The woman you see is yet another manifestation of a lady that died long ago, and the baby you 'carry' back then was the cause of her death." 'Aisha' replied. "No… No… I, I refuse to believe it!" the blue haired girl ran away from the house, crying. The camera's sorting both the headman and Aisha with a sad face._ Flashback ends. " _I don't understand…_ " Carla looked up, the camera's sorting the sky, " _This whole thing… is messed up!_ "

At the forest near the village, there is a man napping on a tree house. Ending song starts : Accel World Ending 2, Unite. He woke up as he hears the sound of horse steps, possibly hundreds, getting louder and louder.

Ending lyrics :  
Nobashita te to risou wa tooku  
Aoginagara nanimo tsukamenai mama  
Sagashimotomete ita kotae wo  
Okizari ni shite minai furi wo shite ita

Hitorikiri datta watashi wa  
Mirai no imi wo machigaete ita  
Hitei shitemo

Kimi no ude wa atatakai yo zenbu  
Hontou no ai hontou no yasashisa dakara  
Kimi no ishi ni kogareru no mo zenbu  
Hontou no omoi hontou no tsuyosa dakara  
Kono kimochi wo tsutaetai

Preview on next chapter :  
"Here Carla, take this." "It's a… staff?" "More likely one-handed staff…"  
" _You are not of my responsibility anymore, Carla_ …"  
"Here they come!" "Where is the girl!" " _Gud skyddar varenda varelse och älskade dem ... Helgedom!_ "


	3. Chapter 3 : The Girl's Destiny Part 2

**Chapter 3 : The Girl's Destiny Part 2**

Opening song starts : Shirogane no Ishi : Argevollen Opening, Tough Intention.

Opening song lyrics :  
Kono takaki mubou no kuu de itsuka  
Kono ishi wa hiza o tateru

Wow oh oh Wow oh oh  
Wow oh oh Break up foreordination

Fake… ano hi wa nakama ka  
Susumubeki wa yami ka  
Knife tsukitasete saki ni  
Shoutai no mienu kanjou

-ima wa mada koko de owarenai-  
naraba ikiru junbi o shiro yo

Uzutakaku tsumiageteku netsujou  
Omotai ni kimatten darou (wake up your tough intention)  
'Mijuku da' to warau ga iisa senjou  
Hitotsuzutsu tashikamete yaru kara… kakattekoi!

Wow oh oh Wow oh oh  
Wow oh oh break up foreordination  
Wow oh oh

At the forest near the village, there is a man napping on a tree house and woke up after hearing horse steps, possibly hundreds, getting louder and louder. The man than hurriedly pulled a rope with so much strength. A gigantic bell started ringing loud, panicking the whole villagers and surprised Carla, "E-eh?! What's happening?!" Carla runs, toward her 'house'.

She opened the door, "Headman! Aisha!" and she saw the both of them seeing her, then looking at each other and nods at each other. "*Taking a deep breath. Carla, you haven't heard the whole story yet, but we have time, they've already notices your present." The man said, "Wh-what?" the blue haired girl confused. 'Aisha' suddenly sensed something, "They've entered the village…" Carla and the headman looked at her.

*Drap, drap, drap, drap. *Squeaking. "Search this place, find that girl, and kill everyone else!" A guard commands. One, two, three ….. seven, eight, nine. One by one villager's killed, thrown at the center of the village, and burned.

"Carla, come here. Aisha, distract them long enough." "Yeah.". Carla and the headman is at somewhere inside the house. "Carla, the blue haired lady that die fifteen years ago, she is your mother." "Yes, I know that headman! Ever since you said blue hair!" "Well that's only a portion of the truth."

"What?" Carla confused. "Like I said, we don't have time, but I'll tell you this one thing : your mother is," the view changed, showing a silhouette that slowly changing into a young blue haired lady holding a one-handed staff on her left hand, "Cynthia Jennings(The Romaji for Cynthia Jennings is _Shintiajeningusu_ ) ." The headman surprised Carla, " _The Grand Priest?!_ "

"Carla," The man called for the still confused girl, "here, take this!" he showed a one-handed staff and give it to Carla. "It's a… staff?" Carla questioned. "More likely a one handed staff…" the view change into Carla holding the staff, " _Hikarinokarura_ Carla the Light (In this case, the staff's romaji name is _Karura_ /Carla, while Carla's romaji name is _Kāra_ )." the man said. "Eh?"

The camera started viewing 'Aisha', as she startled when a group of men crushing through the door. They throw their spear at her, but she laughed and disappeared, changing into sparkling dusts. *Drap, drap, drap, drap. The sound of footsteps is reaching through the whole house. "Hah?!" The man startled.

"You will meet good friends, Carla. They will protect you and care you. You will become strong and revive this village again." The old man said. "What?" the girl is yet, _still_ confused of what's happening. "You shall know it soon enough, the truth. May the God protect you on your journey, Carla." the headman calming down the latter. *Tap. He tapped the floor with his stick, and a secret way to an underground tunnel is opened. "Now, go! Carla!" the old man yelled. "But… I…" "Go, now! Now!" the old man cuts Carla's words. "But I haven't repay you for your kindness!" Carla saddened, *pat, "You already did, Carla, all this time. And besides, I hid this big secret from you and my redemption is to protect you. Now, go, Carla." the old man replied with a smile and tears from his eyes.

With deep grief and sadness, Carla runs through the dark tunnel carrying the staff and the entrance slowly closing. " _You are not of my responsibility anymore, Carla._ " The view then changed into a bright background with a smiling boy's silhouette mounting a giant fox reaching his hands to the camera, " _He will protect you._ " the view change again showing the old man's face with tears. Changed again to a group of people's silhouette –ten boys and six girls–, waving to the camera, " ** _They_** _will protect you._ " Change again showing the old man's tearing face with a smile. The view yet changed again showing a running and crying Carla holding the staff in the tunnel.

'Aisha's glittering silhouette showed up behind the man, "They're here." and disappears again. The man wiped his tears. "Where is the girl!" a group of men approaches and one of them is demanding to see Carla. "You won't see her. *sob…" the man turned around. Five of the guards approaches him, and " _Gud skyddar varenda varelse och älskade dem ... Helgedom!_ "

Carla who is already out from the tunnel was shocked seeing the house emitting a giant burst of light. Holding her tears, she runs through the forest without looking back. Back at the former house, a crater with the headman laying down at the middle of the crater. 'Aisha' looks at the headman, smiling, then disperse to the air. "I _k_ e _p_ t m _y_ _p_ r _o_ m _i_ s _e_ …" the man said slowly losing breath, "d _i_ d _n_ 't _I_?..." the camera sorts a picture showing a smiling short spiky silver haired boy wearing a headband and crossing his hands, and on his left a smiling long straight blue haired girl wrapping her hand to the boy's right shoulder showing a peace sign, "C _y_ n _t_ h _i_ a…"


	4. Chapter 3,5 : Daijirou and Cynthia

**Chapter 3.5 : Daijirou and Cynthia**

The view changed to a stormy night with lightning everywhere. *Bam bam bam. *Bam bam bam. *Bam, bam. "I'm coming I'm coming." A voice of a young man, "Geez, who the hell would be at the door this late?" a young spiky silver haired man with a headband, opening the door. *Dramatic thunder light. It was a young blue haired lady carrying a baby, "Cynthia? Ahaha. It's been a long time, but why this late? Where's your husband?" the young man asks whilst looking around. "There's no time for chit-chat! Please, take this baby!" the young lady persists, "Y-you're baby? Whoa, why didn't you tell me you got a baby!" The young man excited, "I told you there's no time for chit-chat, Daijirou!" the latter said.

"Wh-what's gotten into you?" Daijirou asks, "There's no time. My life and this baby's life is in danger. I want you to take responsibility of take caring her, Daijirou!" Cynthia replied. "What? O-okay…" the former agreed. "And, Carla, I want you to take care of it too." Cynthia said. "B-but this is…" "Please, Daijirou! Can I trust you?!" Carla persuades, "O-okay okay…"

Daijirou carried the baby and Carla the Light/ _Hikarinokarura_. "Why don't you put this baby at the church or a shelter or orphan?" the young man asked, "Because I can't trust anyone anymore, you're the only person I trust, Daijirou." the young lady said. "Daijirou, you are the headman of this village right?" Cynthia continues, "Y-yeah, why?" Daijirou re-ask. "I want you to evict the church and move the orphan and shelters to another village or town!"

"What? I can't do that! That would be sinful!" the man replied, "Please, Daijirou, I beg you! You're my only trusted person. So Please!" Cynthia persistently begs, "Alright, if it's you then…." "Thank you, Thank you, Daijirou." "Sure thing! We're friends after all, aren't we?" the man smiled, and the lady smiled back, then she laments something.

"Cynthia?" the young man worried, "I made a mistake, Daijirou. I, I should've followed my heart, not my parent's." the latter said, "Eh?" "Daijirou, I…" she stopped her sentence and kissed the silver haired young man. The man smiled. "Bye, Daijirou. And thank you, again." She excused herself and said thank to the young man. With smile on his face he said goodbye. Cynthia disappeared at the midst of the mist.

"Looks like I'm your father now, huh? I'm not good at making name but, how about Kāra(Carla)?"

The next day, a body was found. It was Cynthia. With a truly devastated face, he tried to stop crying as he remembers Cynthia's words to him, _Don't ever call my name, or empathize me_. He wiped his 'pre' tears and, "I want the church to be evict and also shelters and orphans to be moved somewhere else this instance!" he yelled crucially with wrath covering his face.

Ending song starts : Accel World Ending 2, Unite. The view is back at the already ruined Rovex Village, and at Daijirou Sagawa's house. In a crater, the man said his last words : "Ca…"

Ending lyrics :  
Nobashita te to risou wa tooku  
Aoginagara nanimo tsukamenai mama  
Sagashimotomete ita kotae wo  
Okizari ni shite minai furi wo shite ita

Hitorikiri datta watashi wa  
Mirai no imi wo machigaete ita  
Hitei shitemo

Kimi no ude wa atatakai yo zenbu  
Hontou no ai hontou no yasashisa dakara  
Kimi no ishi ni kogareru no mo zenbu  
Hontou no omoi hontou no tsuyosa dakara  
Kono kimochi wo tsutaetai

Preview on next chapter :

"*Hosh, hosh, hosh." "Got you now!" "You won't escape again!"  
"My name's Kiehl Varon, and this is Shirou." "Carla... Carla Mary-… J-just Carla."  
"The floating magic capital, Llaros."


End file.
